The dangers associated with fire have been known for centuries in terms of their impact on property and lives. In view of these dangers many attempts have been made to reduce them by eliminating the source of the fire, providing early warning of the fire or by increasing the effectiveness of counteracting the fire.
Recently emphasis has been placed on early detection of the fire as being a very effective means of controlling or reducing the destructiveness of the fire. A typical example of this is the commonly known smoke detector. This commonly known smoke detector detects smoke and then usually sounds an alarm so that the occupants of the dwelling will then be informed that there is probably a fire in the dwelling. Unfortunately, such a smoke detector is usually only effective while there are people in the dwelling and only after a possible substantial amount of damage has been done to certain equipment as a result of the fire that emits the smoke that causes the smoke detector to sound the alarm.
Unfortunately, such measures may not detect the presence of fire early enough to prevent substantial damage to a structure or to human beings. In addition, in most instances, such measures would require the presence of some individual in close proximity to the alarm system in order to avoid further destruction to property or life.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies inherent in previous systems by eliminating the need for the presence of an individual to take action upon receiving an alarm notice. In addition, the present invention is capable of detecting a dangerous fire prior to it evolving into a fire that destroys a material amount of equipment or threatens life. This is accomplished even though an individual may not be in the vicinity of the fire to take action upon receiving notice of the fire such as by an alarm from fire detection equipment.